Regalar amor eterno
by Sweetie-Silver Black
Summary: Hermione sale en San Valentín con la intención de hacer su ronda nocturna y desquitarse con el primero que vea. Lo que no espera es una rosa de parte de Draco. Reto San Valentín foro Dramione.


_Aquí os dejo este fic que tan difícil me ha resultado escribir. Participa en el reto del foro Dramione, y espero que os guste mucho. Especialmente dedicado a mi musa de la inspiración, Marta, a mi tata Dry, a mi musa sustituta Kiddy, a DraGgie y a Elea Espero que os guste mucho._

* * *

Regalar amor eterno

El choque de los pies descalzos de Hermione sobre la piedra fría del castillo de Hogwarts. El ulular del viento, que azotaba las ventanas y las hacía temblar. El graznido de alguna lechuza o el tintineo de su colgante eran los únicos sonidos que rompían el silencio espectral de aquella madrugada. Debían faltar unos minutos para medianoche.

Harry le había prestado el Mapa del Merodeador esa noche. En unos minutos sería San Valentín y varias chicas iban y venían tranquilamente de las cocinas a su sala común, seguramente preparaban Amortentia sin sospechar que eran observadas. Otros mientras tanto ya habían salido a celebrar con sus parejas el amor que se tenían y se lo demostraban en aulas vacías, en pasillos oscuros e incluso en el armario de Filch.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-murmuró la castaña, viendo como los borrones de tinta se volvían cada vez más claros.

Vagando por los pasillos como un espectro empezó a dar vueltas y bajar escaleras hasta que se halló en las cocinas, buscando en el mapa a las chiquillas que rondaban por allí. Vio doblar la esquina a varias chicas de segundo curso.

-¡Romilda Vane!-exclamó la castaña-A estas horas vagando por el colegio. ¡Entérate, Harry no caería a tus pies ni con diez botellas de Amortentia¡Veinte puntos menos para tu casa por estar fuera a deshoras, mañana hablarás con tu jefe de casa y te pondrá la sanción correspondiente!

Hermione se acercó a la temblorosa Romilda, que sostenía una botella de Amortentia en las manos. Tenía un color morado repugnante.

-Otros diez puntos menos, por no saber preparar una poción tan sencilla-agregó la prefecta con tranquilidad.

Romilda salió corriendo y sollozando de las cocinas, mientras algunas otras chicas huían de la ira de la Gryffindor.

-Eleanor Branstone, apuesto a que esas ranas de chocolate rellenas de filtro amoroso serían un regalo ideal para Owen Cauldwell.

Eleanor dejó de rellenar sapos de chocolate y se fue a tiempo de escuchar a la Gryffindor quitarle veinte puntos a Hufflepuff.

Las pocas valientes que quedaban en las cocinas huyeron despavoridas a sus salas comunes. Hermione observó de nuevo el mapa y un puntito pequeño con el cartelito "Draco Malfoy" encima estaba justo en donde estaba el marco de la puerta. Y efectivamente al levantar la cabeza lo encontró apoyado en el marco de la puerta en pose arrogante y Hermione hubiese jurado que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios; tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretarlos, la mandíbula tensa, dándole un aire hostil, el pelo revuelto como si se hubiese pasado la mano por la cabeza repetidas veces. Y eso a Hermione la asustaba un poco. Alzó la mano acusadoramente, pretendiendo reprocharle el seguir despierto y por los pasillos a esas horas. Después se lo pensó mejor y dejó caer la mano.

-¿Es que no vas a castigarme, Granger?-siseó el rubio arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione no respondió de inmediato, sino que apretó los puños, se mordió el labio con fuerza y respiró hondo antes de encararle.

-Igualmente te irás a pasar el rato con tu novia, la que tiene cara de dogo-respondió destilando veneno en sus palabras.

Malfoy rió ante el comentario de la chica, que lo miró asombrada y sonrió sin saber por qué. Luego dio un paso en dirección al rubio.

-Si me detienes seré bueno y volveré ahora mismo a mi sala común-se acercó a Hermione-. Si quieres podrías acompañarme para asegurarte de que obedezco-le murmuró contra el oído, en un tono de voz que a la castaña se le antojó muy sugerente, demasiado poco Malfoy.

-No sé a qué juegas, pero no me gusta nada.

Acto seguido sacó la varita.

-Si te vas ahora y no te vuelvo a ver te libras del castigo-susurró Hermione, sin saber por qué se comportaba así en vez de cómo se suponía debía hacerlo.

Draco asintió silenciosamente y se marchó, dejando a Hermione un tanto alelada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el rumbo que había tomado Draco no llevaba a las mazmorras de Slytherin, ya se había perdido en la oscuridad del largo corredor. La castaña salió de las cocinas también y siguió con su ronda por el castillo. En el camino encontró a varias parejas besándose, y resto bastantes puntos. Una pareja de Slytherins se había metido en un aula vacía y estaban ocupados en una sesión de sexo desenfrenado. Hermione tocó a la puerta y carraspeo con disimulo y ambos chicos se pusieron rojos hasta las orejas. Les gritó un rato y luego restó 90 puntos a Slytherin, saliendo por la puerta bastante enfadada.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos mientras escuchaba atentamente; unas pisadas que no eran las suyas resonaban por el corredor oscuro, y un papel en el suelo llamó su atención. Era una nota en un cacho de pergamino arrugado, que decía: _¿Espiando, Granger? _

Hermione se giró y no encontró a nadie, así que siguió su ronda, restando algún que otro punto más. Nuevamente un trozo de pergamino pequeño y arrugado apareció en el suelo, y esta vez Hermione lo vio caer desde la altura de su cabeza. Giró con curiosidad para encontrar solamente aire y oscuridad, y leyó el pergamino.

_¿Te asustas de mi presencia? _

-No me das miedo, seas quien seas-su voz sonó hueca y el eco repitió sus palabras.

Entonces un sonido, y una presencia. Alguien respirando en su cuello, alguien del sexo opuesto.

-No te doy miedo¿eh?-susurró la voz en su oído.

-Ninguno-afirmó la castaña.

El chico, de su misma edad y quizás ligeramente más alto que ella, la abrazó de la cintura posesivamente y volvió a acercarse a su oído, su respiración chocando en el cuello blanco y delicado de Hermione. Ante el contacto ella tensó cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

-Pero te pongo nerviosa-le dijo el chico.

Hermione comprendió horrorizada quién era el dueño de aquella voz, e intentó por todos los medios zafar del abrazo.

-Malfoy, suéltame.

-Mírame-siseó con frialdad-Sólo te pido eso, y te dejaré irte.

Ella intentó escapar del abrazo, pero evidentemente el rubio era muchísimo más fuerte que ella y no la dejó escaparse. Resignada, se giró sin romper el abrazo y le miró a los ojos con gesto arrogante.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

Él metió una mano en el bolsillo para sacar una rosa roja acompañada de un trozo de pergamino.

-Ten-la sostuvo frente a la castaña-Alejandrina-le dijo con voz suave-Me costó mucho encontrarla.

Ella parecía no dar signos de estar en el mismo espacio que el rubio.

-Hermione… Hermione-susurró él-Hermione.

Ella sonrió y Draco se acercó a ella, robándole un beso rápido, apenas un orce labios. Luego murmuró un _Feliz San Valentín, Granger _y se marchó, resonando sus pasos por el pasillo, silbando tranquilamente. Dejando allí a una Hermione que estaba dividida entre la realidad y un sueño hermoso, descubriendo que no todo es como parece.

-Feliz San Valentín, Draco-le dijo ella al aire, dándose la vuelta y volviendo por donde había venido.

Le importaba poco que los chicos caminaran a deshoras por el castillo, era San Valentín y Draco le había regalado una rosa. Abrió con cuidado la nota y la leyó atentamente.

_Se dice que las propiedades mágicas de la rosa alejandrina son múltiples y variadas, pero entre ellas destaca la cualidad de que si se le regala a la persona amada, vivirá mientras exista amor entre los dos, y el día que el amor empiece a marchitarse, sus hojas empezarán a caer. Entregar una rosa alejandrina el día de los enamorados es símbolo de amor oculto y eterno. _

_Tu rosa alejandrina para San Valentín, Hermione. No todo es como lo ves. _

Draco le había regalado una promesa de amor eterno.


End file.
